


DRAGON AGE CORRUPTION 2-BREEDING SON.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breed, Eggs, F/M, Fertile, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, cock - Freeform, cum, pussy, seed - Freeform, slut, whore, womb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Dragon age corruption world,the dead Ryder Hawke's son,Senrid Hawke,begins to gain the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANORA MAC TIR-QUEEN OF BREEDING.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 1  
BREEDING WHORE ONCE MORE.

Ryder Hawke was dead.He had sired many sons and daughters by his wives.7 sons and 15 daughters at final count before death took him.He had made a mistake though.He had made his wives Immortal and ever young.Anora,Bethany and Leliana would never die due to certain spells he performed,though why he did it,nobody knows.While Bethany and Leliana left to care for their daughters(Bethany had given Hawke six daughters and Leliana seven.Anora had given Hawke two daughters and his seven sons)Anora stayed as queen to care for the kingdom.

Her youngest son senrid though was about to change that.With his six brothers gone to war for 8 years,he would get the throne.He had it all planned out.

4 DAYS LATER.

Anora woke to the smell of something delicious near her bed.The blonde beauty missed her husband and wished he was here.He would usually start the day by making sure his queen was full of his cum and her eggs fertilized and ready to bear him more children.Opening her eyes,she saw a cup of(She supposed)Steaming tea.She took it and put it to her lips,drinking deep.

Her eyes widened.The 'tea' was thick and creamy,filling her mouth and gums.It was sperm.Protein rich,creamy,hot spunk straight from the cum orbs.she savoured the drink,each thick drop making her pussy wet and eggs ripen and soon it was over.NO!She needed more.She had to have more.She had never tasted such delicious cum since Hawke died.

The doors to the room opened and her son,Senrid walked in,stark naked.Only then did she know where she could get some more spunk.Her son's balls seemed to slosh as he walked towards her.There was plenty to be had and by the maker she would have it.She undressed quickly.

1 HOUR LATER.

Bliss.Pure bliss.  
Anora sucked her son's balls and cock for the sixth time as his creamy cum erupted into her mouth,filling it to the brim and pasting her gums white.Her mouth was a sea of thick seed as she drank down the thick drink.With her now forever youthful and fertile body,she would sire her son hundreds of young.

Her tightly bunned golden hair shone as she drank her son's ball gunk.Each drop readying her eggs,increasing their fertility tenfold.Her son came once more down her throat,her lips making a tight seal round his dick as she slurped his cum down her throat.

'My lord.Your seed is thick and fertile,perfect for breeding your young in my womb.Paste my royal pussy with your spunk and unleash your lust upon my noble cunt.Breed your royal brood mare and have her carry your superior offspring.'

He mounted anora from behind,her pussy welcoming his hard cock and gripping it in her warm embrace.He fucked her like a mare in heat,her pussy gushing juice and refusing to release him.Finally after half an hour continuous pounding,he came.

'YESSSS.CUM MY SON.FERTILIZE MY PUSSY.MAKE ME BEAR YOUR OFFSPRING.NOURISH YOUR BABIES IN MY WOMB.FORCE ME TO GROW HUGE WITH YOUR YOUNG.MAKE MY ROYAL BREASTS FILL WITH MILK FOR OUR CHILDREN.PASTE MY EGGS IN YOUR VIRILE LOAD.LET THEM PENETRATE MY NOBLE EGGS.CUMMMMMMMM!'

'AHHHHHHH!TAKE IT YOU FUCKING BROOD MARE.GIVE ME HEIRS,YOU BREEDING WHORE.I'M GOING TO BREED YOUR WOMB TILL WORLDS END.THE WORLD WILL FILL WITH MY YOUNG.I'M GOING TO FUCKING KNOCK YOU UP.'

He filled anora's pussy and womb,her eggs drowning in cum and thanks to his thick seed,splitting into eight.Soon his children would swell her womb,showing all his dominance of their queen.Beating off,he painted her face in thick sperm,watching her stretch her pussy lips to let his seed run out.

LOOK INTO THE FUTURE.  
17 YEARS LATER.

Anora held her thirtieth daughter to her breasts,nourishing the hungry child on milk.Her womb was swollen again with her Lord's children,his triplet offspring growing strong in her womb.On the throne,sinred sat.His nineteen year old daughter was fucking his cock hard while his other daughters lay around him in various states of exhaustion,fresh sperm dripping from their pussies,all now pregnant.

He came in her and let her slip of his cock.Anora put her satisfied child in its crib and walked to her son's cock and began sucking it for her supper of thick,healthy,protein rich sperm.


	2. SISTER BREEDING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senrid's sister is taken.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 2

Serena was a almost complete copy of Anora,her mother.Except that she was even more noble,regal and royal in her ways and stature than her mother.Though most saw her as a clone of her parent only more perfect.Same golden hair done in a double bun style,same perfect sized breasts,same shapely body,same beautiful face,same pouty lips and almost same everything.To know them apart you'd have to look at their eyes as Anora's eyes were brown while Serena's were blue.

Serena was left a large sum of money by Ryder,her father.Senrid would need the money to manage the kingdom when he took over.And so Serena became his next target.For all her nobility and beauty,Serena was a sex starved sow.And senrid would take full advantage of the fact.His sister was rumoured to indulge in seed baths and drink 3 helpings of cum everyday to abbate the lust and want she had.Textbook indication of a slut in hiding.And he would have her.

2 days later

Serena had worn a silver dress with gold embroidery for dinner tonight.Her long hair was pulled into it's usual tight double bun and her lips painted a fiery red.Her makeup was just right and the dress clung to every inch of her body like a second skin,showing off her curves and good child birthing hips for all to see.She was to dine with her mother tonight and discuss her marriage.At twenty two she was ready for suitors and wanted to marry as soon as possible.

As she entered the dining hall she heard a loud sucking sound.Raising her head from her internal musings she saw the queen on her knees before her brother,sucking his dick hard and with love and submission in her eyes.Her pussy trickled as her brother's gaze fell on her.OH CRAP.

#####################################

Anora was sent away as Serena came and knelt at senrid's feet.His cock sprung up to meet her face and bumped against her pouty lips,splattering them with his thick and copious precum.Her cunt seemed to gush at the taste of it and she swallowed his cock quickly,sucking it hard.Senrid groaned in pleasure and pushed her head down further by her golden bunned hair.Serena did not complain,instead her cheeks hollowed as she took him in deeply and harder than before.The slut wasn't a princess,Senrid thought.She was just a fucking nympho sow.

With a groan he came and began to fill her mouth with his thick seed.Her mouth was soon filled with his white gunk,her tongue swimming in a hot,sticky sea of sperm.She swallowed obediently and let her mouth fill again with his thick sperm,holding it in her mouth and showing it to her new lord and husband.She gargled the mixture in her mouth,letting it froth and bubble before swallowing it once more and licking her lips in satisfaction.

'Your seed is sooo delicious my lord.And so fertile.My eggs are ready for your thick dick milk.Ripe for you to strike my womb with your heirs and bring forth your offspring for me to nourish in my womb.'

Senrid pushed her to the carpeted dining floor and speared her pussy deep,piercing through her hymen,past her cervix and straight into her womb.His balls slapped hard against her full pussy and she began to scream in pleasure as her husband-brother took her hard and fast like two dogs in heat.His balls sloshed with his pent up seed as he fucked her stupid,her loud,sultry encouragement ringing in his ears.

'FUCK ME.FUCK ME.FUCK ME.BY THE GODS,JUST FUCK ME.RELEASE YOUR LUST ONTO MY PUSSY AND FUCK MY CUNT HARD.DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT BABY BROTHER.CUM DEEP INSIDE YOUR ROYAL SISTER'S PUSSY,SEED HER NOBLE EGGS WITH YOUR CHILDREN.FUUUUUCCCCKKK!POUR YOUR POTENT LOAD INTO MY FERTILE WOMB.BATHE MY EGGS,MY PURE,ROYAL EGGS IN YOUR DIRTY SPUNK.FERTILIZE MY EGGS WITH YOUR CHILD.LET ME BEAR YOUR ROYAL OFFSPRING IN MY BELLY.NOURISH YOUR OFFSPRING IN MY WOMB.SEED MY FERTILE PUSSY WITH YOUR VIRILE SPERM AND WATCH ME GROW GRAVID WITH OUR BABIES,BABY BROTHER.MAKE MY BREASTS FILL WITH MILK FOR OUR CHILDREN.'

With a shout he came.pasting her womb in fertile,thick sperm and showering her eggs in fertile seed.Her pussy overflowed with seed before he pulled out and covered her face and hair with heavy,thick sperm.He then shoved it down her throat and let his seed drain into her cum hungry belly.She was his.

LOOK INTO THE FUTURE.  
30 YEARS LATER.

Serena stood naked and heavily pregnant by the chair which sat by the fire as senrid fucked a serving girl and Serena's eldest daughter.Finishing with the servant he came in her womb and sent her off.Her children would grow to replace her in the household.Serena's daughter climbed onto her father's cock and rode him hard.Her technique was good and had him Cumming within minutes,seeding her pussy with more young.

Serena held a large wine glass next to his cock which he filled with fresh cum.This would keep her young for another thirty years till she needed another.She drank it in submission and obedience,her body and womb looking to glow brightly as she drank the protein rich offering.Indeed since bearing his first child to term,serena hadn't aged a day beyond twenty three.And by now she had given senrid six sons and twenty daughters,who proceeded to inherit her fertility and produce even more young.Anora,her mother,had by now added her own brood of sixteen sons and twenty daughters,so powerful was their fertility.Rumours were that Senrid was tracking Leliana and Bethany Hawke for more concubines and children.So it would continue,she thought,as she felt her offspring grow in her heavy womb.


End file.
